Fetching data can be time consuming and computationally intensive. For instance, in a web-based application that is based on a search system, queries might be complex and expensive to run. That is, requests for data can require multiple queries and subsequent processing of results returned responsive to the queries. Executing multiple queries and subsequently processing the results can require time and computing resources. As a result, fetching data can be associated with a significant lag time. From a user perspective, in some examples, the lag time can translate to a page load time. That is, the page load time—the time required for content to show up in a user interface associated with a browser, for example—is dependent on the amount of time required to fetch data. Because of the time required to perform multiple queries and subsequently process results returned responsive to the queries, the time required to fetch data responsive to a request for data can amount to wasted time and user frustration.